Hermano del León
by Leviathan2.0
Summary: Tras varios días desaparecido, Lion-O le pregunta a su hermano dónde se encontraba.


**Desafío:** Black Wolf 101 (Harry-Potter-x-Thundercats-2011-TV-Series-Rebirth-of-a-Lion)

 **Introducción:** Tras morir Harry renace en un nuevo mundo como el hermano de Lion-O.

 **Requisitos:**

\- Harry debe morir por uno de los siguientes incidentes:

A) Veneno de basilisco en 2º año.

B) Confrontando a Voldemort o Crounch Jr. en 4º año.

C) Cayendo a través del Velo en 5º año.

\- Tras su muerte Harry debe renacer como el hermano mayor de Lion-O.

\- Si Harry retiene sus memorias no debe tenerlas desde el principio, sino recuperarlas a lo largo de un periodo de tiempo.

\- Harry debe aprender hechicería de Jaga y conocer a Cheetara mientras crece.

\- Harry debe unirse a los Clérigos (si esto significa que debe renunciar a su posición como heredero del trono es decisión del autor).

\- Harry debe ser competente usando al menos un arma manual.

\- Eventualmente Harry debe ser enviado de vuelta a su mundo original temporalmente de alguna forma para librarse de Voldemort (p.e.: ritual de invocación, portal entre mundos).

\- Cuando Harry vuelve a su mundo natal Cheetara debe acompañarle.

\- Harry debe estar emparejado con Cheetara.

 **Sugerencias:**

\- Harry recibiendo un nuevo nombre con su renacimiento.

\- Harry manteniéndose neutral en las discusiones entre Lion-O, Tigro y Claudos respecto a los Lagartos y la tecnología antes de que Thundera caiga.

\- Harry, Tygra y Lion-O tienen una relación algo antagonistica al principio.

\- Humillación de Dumbledore, Hermione, los Weasley y Snape.

* * *

Lion-O estaba preocupado cuando tras días de búsqueda los guardias todavía no habían encontrado nada que indicase donde podían estar su hermano Sibern y su buena amiga Cheetara.

Él sabia que no debería estarlo tanto, ya que ambos habían sido aprendices del antiguo mago de la corte, Jaga, y sabían como defenderse perfectamente. El problema era que Sibern había sido el responsable de la mayoría de las negociaciones que los thunderanos habían hecho con las otras especies de su mundo, incluyendo los Lagartos, las cuales habían permitido el comienzo de un periodo de paz tras el encierro de Mum-Ra y que el aniversario del fin de la guerra era dentro de una semana, por lo que, aunque le molestaba admitirlo, precisaba su ayuda por si sucedía algo que pudiese reiniciar las hostilidades.

Lion-O no negaba que se había llevado mal con su hermano mayor cuando eran más pequeños, pero para ser justos él también discutió y se peleo con su padre, Claudus, y su hermano adoptivo, Tigro, principalmente respecto a que hacer con los Lagartos y su tecnología. Ya entonces Sibern había demostrado sus dotes de negociador, manteniendo una postura neutral entre los tres y mostrando una clara falta de interés en ser un líder que eventualmente le llevo a convertirse en miembro de los Clérigos tras una discusión particularmente dolorosa con Claudus. Esa decisión básicamente le impedía convertirse en Rey, lo que permitió a Lion-O convertirse en Príncipe Heredero.

Pronto, sin embargo, su familia se había dado cuenta de que con su nueva posición Sibern todavía podía dar consejo a su padre y hermano sobre como hacer ciertas cosas. Sibern, en sus propias palabras, había renunciado al Trono porque no le gustaba ser el centro de atención y podía hacer mucho más bien para Thundera como un simple consejero que como su líder.

Aunque estaba agradecido por lo que había hecho, Lion-O admitía que le gustaría que los Clérigos también tuviesen prohibido luchar. Sibern no era bueno con ninguna arma en particular, pero era el segundo o tercer mejor luchador con cualquier arma de toda su gente y tenia talento para convertir cualquier cosa a su alrededor en un arma improvisada, una habilidad que se hizo muy necesaria junto a su magia durante la guerra contra Mumm-Ra.

Sus pensamientos volvieron al presente cuando vio a la feliz pareja, dado que su hermano y Cheetara se habían casado recientemente tras años de no darse cuenta de que había química entre ellos, entrar por la puerta de la sala del trono. Procurando no mostrar lo feliz que se encontraba al verles, les pregunto _"¿Donde_ _habéis_ _estado?"_

Sibern, conocido en otro mundo como Harry Potter, miro a su esposa por unos segundos antes de responder _"Créeme, no te lo_ _creerías_ _si te lo_ _contáramos_ _"_

Sibern no exageraba. Él había recibido las memorias de su vida previa como Harry Potter, que había terminado a manos de su rival Voldemort en un cementerio, cuando tenia catorce años durante una meditación con Cheetara y Jaga. Su maestro, una vez que se entero de que pasaba, le había aconsejado no contárselo a nadie excepto a él y Cheetara porque eran de los pocos que realmente podían comprender lo que le estaba pasando.

Por diez años mantuvo el secreto junto a Cheetara, principalmente porque tenían cosas más importantes que hacer como mantenerse con vida durante sus peleas contra Mumm-Ra, y poco a poco dejo de darle importancia porque no creía que fuese a influir mucho en su vida. Todo eso cambio en su noche de bodas.

Por razones obvias Sibern no estaba feliz cuando él y su reciente esposa fueron interrumpidos en medio de sus deberes maritales al ser teleportados a su mundo original. Que quienes se encontraban esperándoles fueran el anciano al que veía como responsable de su muerte, el idiota grasiento que le había enseñado pociones cuando era humano y la familia pelirroja tampoco hizo mucho para mejorar su humor.

De hecho, probablemente habría matado a todos los presentes nada más verlos si Cheetara no estuviese a su lado para darle apoyo.

Tras unos segundos en los que los magos miraron con incomodidad a ambos, claramente esperando que Sibern todavía fuese humano y estuviese vestido, Cheetara convoco ropas para ambos antes de cuestionar porque les habían llamado.

Convencerlos de que el ritual que usaron había funcionado no fue difícil una vez que trajeron a la morena de pelo rizado llamada Hermione, ya que esta podía ver más allá del hecho de que parecía un león bípedo y centrarse en cosas como que su melena era negra y sus ojos verdes eran los mismos que tenia como un ser humano, incluso si no estuvieron completamente convencidos hasta que empezó a contarles cosas que solo Harry Potter podía saber.

Con su identidad confirmada Albus Dumbledore decidió contarle que pasaba. Habían pasado casi tres años desde su muerte y, debido a las palabras de una Profecía previamente guardada por el Ministerio de Magia respecto a él y el Señor Oscuro, necesitaban que matase a Voldemort.

Sibern cuestiono si no podía hacerlo otro. El director respondió que la Profecía se habría desactivado si no pudiese ser cumplida y el hecho de que no lo había hecho les había dicho que todavía estaba vivo en algún lugar, que era la razón por la que habían realizado el ritual que lo trajo aquí y que en unos días lo devolvería de vuelta al lugar donde pertenecía.

Tanto a Sibern como a Cheetara, cuya posición como su esposa provoco que la más pequeña de la camada pelirroja tuviese un berrinche, les dio la sensación de que no solo el anciano desearía que se quedase con ellos, sino que también les estaba ocultando algo. Sabiendo que Dumbledore tenia la manía de ocultar información y solo contarla en el peor momento posible, Sibern solicito que dijese todo lo que necesitaba saber.

Dumbledore se negó, pero, para sorpresa de Sibern, Snape revelo allí mismo la existencia de objetos llamados horrocruxes y una lista de posibles reliquias empleadas por el Señor Oscuro para crearlos. Esto forzó a Dumbledore a compartir sus propias teorías al respecto, aunque el hecho de que tenían muy poco tiempo para trabajar en ello antes de tener que esperar otro siglo para convocar a Harry posiblemente también influyo en su decisión de hablar.

En los siguientes dos días la pareja, acompañados por varios miembros de la Orden incluyendo al verdadero Alastor Moody, recuperaron y destruyeron todas las abominaciones excepto por la que se encontraba dentro de una serpiente que Voldemort llevaba con él a todos lados. Mientras planeaban como robarla los gemelos Weasley ofrecieron una idea que fue inmediatamente desestimada por su madre pero que llamo la atención de los demás miembros de la Orden.

Tras lanzar la Marca Tenebrosa sobre una casa abandonada no tuvieron que esperar mucho para que varios Mortífagos apareciesen enfadados de que alguien que no perteneciese a su pequeño club les estuviese copiando. Dejándolos inconscientes nada más verlos, Cheetara y Sibern canalizaron magia a través de sus Marcas Tenebrosas, lo que pronto atrajo a más Mortífagos que recibieron el mismo procedimiento antes de que el Señor Oscuro finalmente apareciese preguntándose que estaba pasando junto a su serpiente.

Fue entonces cuando la bomba, creada con todos los fuegos artificiales mágicos que los gemelos habían sido capaces de conseguir, estallo llevándose consigo la casa, la calle afortunadamente vacía y abandonada de la que era parte y todo lo que se encontraba dentro, algo asegurado gracias a las fuertes barreras Antiaparición y Antitraslador presentes.

La Profecía, que la Orden del Fénix tenia a buen recaudo en la casa que usaban como base, se apago, mostrando que finalmente se había cumplido y haciendo que todos sonriesen, aunque eso cambio cuando Albus decidió confesar que Sirius Black y Remus Lupin habían muerto recuperándola del Ministerio dos años antes cuando Sibern pregunto sobre ambos.

Lo último que Albus había visto antes de que Cheetara y su marido desapareciesen fue el puño de Sibern chocando contra su nariz y rompiéndola más de lo que ya estaba.

Lion-O sospechaba que le estaban ocultando algo, pero pronto dedujo que estaba pasando _"S_ _i_ _queréis_ _darme un sobrino, al menos quedaos en vuestra habitación"_

 _"...Si, cierto. Lo sentimos mucho._ _Te avisaremos la próxima vez que decidamos salir del palacio buscando privacidad_ _"_ dijo Cheetara rápidamente mientras Sibern asentía. Era mejor que creyese que era algo tan mundano como dos recién casados buscando un lugar privado que explicarle sobre los humanos y su Comunidad Mágica.

Incluso entonces Lion-O no dejaba de pensar que había gato encerrado respecto a todo el asunto, pero como dos meses más tarde el embarazo de Cheetara se hizo obvio dejo de darle importancia.


End file.
